OvErLoAd
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: This is from the comic ultimate X-men. Kurt is struggling with the voice stryker has shoved inside his head. It's making him attempt to kill wolverine, cut himself, and in the end something even worse. Kurtty and wolverine friendship is promised.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I really suck at grammar so... I understand that it isn't perfect and everything. but what ever. Enjoy**

**:)**

He huddled against a wooden beam. It's rough material scratching the scars that had been so well hidden by his fur. The mutant held his head, fingernails clawing at his scalp as if it would drive away the pain. He had tried to ignore it... but the pounding had gotten louder.  
and harder.  
and more painful.  
Now it was killing him. The boy could taste blood on his tongue from biting down so hard. His jaw had been tight so long that it was numb when he relieved it to put pressure on a different location. The mutants animal like instincts picked up another person Coming down this hall... He cocked his head to the side, no one ever came down here... The blue mutant let out a yelp, begging that no one could here it, as the pounding in his head synchronizedwith the oncoming footsteps. growing louder and harder as the person drew closer. He almost teleported away, but in between the throbbing and scattered thoughts, he feared that the attempt might put him in a wall. "what're you doing up this late elf?" Broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see wolverine below him. The boy growled, he wanted to be left alone. "Go avay!" he practically yelled, he couldn't hear over the pounding. The man smirked, much to his annoyance.  
"come down here Kurt, I ain't scared of ya."  
Kurt snarled, if that was what it took to get him to go away... He jumped down from eh ceiling and revealed himself to the man, a growl resting in his throat.  
"see?" the man joked. "was that so hard"  
Kurt clenched his teeth and fists, another growl ripping out into the open.  
"Vhat do you want?"  
"Why are you up?" Logan grinned, he had recently enjoyed ticking the unsociable new recruit off.  
"rrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."  
"Nightmares?"  
"shut up!" The teen snarled, he couldn't hear himself, just Logan... and the ever increasing pounding... It was changing... morphing.. the rock solid throb melting into cool liquid sounds... words... he couldn't understand...  
"Listen kid, I know that you don't trust me, or the x-men, but this is your home, you should really..."  
Kurt cut him off. "no." Water was brimming his eyes, the sounds beginning to clear... Reality was fading away...  
"why? These people care about you, they love.."  
"SHUT UP! NO THEY DON"T NO ONE DOES!" tears streamed down his face. Logan backed a little.

Kurt held his head, the pounding was mixing with the message, fatal sensory overload the least of his worries. New thoughts fighting the wall they built...  
"Yes we do Kurt. Don't let what weapon X did get to you. What ever they said, don't listen..."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
The message was becoming clearer.. the pounding pushing him to a conclusion... Anger was pumping through his veins, anger towards wolverine, he was lying, just like everyone else.  
"Listen to me, w-"  
"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"  
Kurt lunged at Logan, sending his fists left and right. The liquid had settled, the message clear. Kill him. Kurt could feel the pain fading with every punch, an evil smile spreading across his lips as the man's face became covered in his own blood.  
Kill him.  
Wolverine unsheathed his claws with the traditional snnkt. Managing to catch the fast moving mutant across the chest. He yelped as a new pain burned over his collarbone, ceasing his punching for a moment. Apparently a moment was all the wolverine needed. Stabs of pain appeared all over his body, as logan ran his claws through him over and over. Kurt was thrown into a wall if only to reveal his condition. Blood gushed through his fur, coloring over the blue with crimson. HIs clothing reduced to bloody shreds. Anger boiled over, the once liquidity message now a scream.  
Kill him.  
Kurt pulled a knife from his pocket, leaping back into the battle. Logan let out a scream of agony as Kurt's blade dived into his stomach. Even more so when the teen yanked upward.  
Kill him.  
He sliced deep gashes into every open area on the man's body. Frustration and fear wrapping it's arms around his heart as each of wolverines wounds healed, mocking his own. Blood began to fill his mouth and engulf his fur. Each of his weakened blows matched with two or three deep scratches.  
"You don't want to do this elf!" Wolverine snarled, throwing him across the room. Kurt heard another yelp escape his gritted teeth.  
"Done yet?" Logan growled, irritation coating the hope in his voice. Nightcrawler glanced up, wolverine wasn't even breaking a sweat, whilst he on the other hand was, was gasping and coughing up blood all over himself and the carpet. Wherever he was a puddle of red liquid followed. Between pants he leaped back up into animantium claws. Wolverine slashed wildly, barely managing to contain his rage. After throwing Kurt off of his back again, to let his wounds heal, the man noticed the boy's eyes. They were empty. Like someone had pushed him back into his subconscious.

Pain was taking over again, the large amount of his own blood lost beginning to falter him.  
no..  
Kill him!  
"vhy!" He whimpered aloud, gaining Logan's attention.  
"why what elf?"  
Kill him!  
"I can't!" Kurt cried, tears free falling down his bloody face.  
Then let him kill you.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. What was he talking about. The man instinctively sniffed the air, Kurt's fear completely engulfed in the intoxicating amount of blood. Logan could tell how close Kurt was to death, and how much he welcomed it.  
"KURT STOP IT!"  
Kurt snarled and stood, blood poring from his wounds. He lunged again, but was caught and dropped on the floor.  
"FIGHT ME!" He cried, lunging again only to meet wolverine's fist. He slammed into the wall, it's hard impact increasing the pain of his existing wounds. Before he could hit the ground again, Logan wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck and pinned him to the wall. Jabbing his thumb in just the right spot to cut off his oxygen. "Listen to me. What they did to you, what they shoved into your head, fight it!" Logan snarled.  
"I-I can't! NO!" HE sobbed in ragged gasps. "We're your friends, we can help... we won't betray you..."  
Kurt felt the years in that damned prison cell, the beatings, the men and women he killed, all building up. "YES YOU WILL! THEY ALL DO! NO ONE WANTS ME I"M AN ABOMINATION A MONSTER AN EXPERIMENT NOTHING MORE!" he sobbed, coughing and gagging on his own blood. His entire body was cold, and shaking.  
"No. You're not Kurt. I know what they put you through. What they did to They were lying."  
"NO YOU DON'T.. THEY DIDN'T! THEY WERE RIGHT! THEY...THEY.. HAD TO BE!" He kept sobbing, muttering things to himself and growing weaker every second.  
"that's it." Logan let him fall. Kurt glanced up sheepishly and cringed as Logan began to yell.  
"Kid Listen, The Prof, the x-men, and I. We're your friends, we DO care. And we want to help." His voice softened and he held out his hand.  
"Now either you accept it, or bleed to death. Which is it gonna be?"

Kurt winced and stared at the hand for a moment.

Don't trust anyone.  
Kill him.  
"I.." he whimpered. He was scared... Unstable.. Unsure..  
Kill him now.

He sighed, pushing the thoughts as far down as he could. "Elf?" Logan's voice hummed, impatiently.  
Kurt pushed his bloody mutated hand into wolverines, earning a smile from the man.  
"Now stand." Kurt did as told, his body shaking the entire way. Wolverine quirked an impressed eyebrow as the kid worked his way around the pain to follow orders. Fear was actually beginning to overcome the smell of gore, the reason a mystery to no one. He couldn't breath, pain slowly numbing his connection to his limbs. As soon as he was standing Nightcrawler's legs buckled underneath him, and he fell at Logan's feet, red pooling under him. He saw flickering images of Logan's face, and felt his strong arms wrap around him.

*Flashback*  
Kurt leaned against his cage. He was whimpering, bleeding, crying.. ""sie teten sie" (Zey killed zem...) His whimpering was interrupted by strong arms picking him up. He screamed as something sharp was ran across his shoulders.  
"Anschlag! Bitte! Anschlag!" (Stop! Please! Stop!) Kurt kicked and screamed, finally after a few more seconds the man threw him down... into a tank.  
"Hello weapon thirteen." a strange man grinned, his eyes revealing what he wanted to do.  
"Mien name ist Kurt!" he choked.  
"No. You're not human, you don't have a name. a soul. you're an animal. do you understand?" The man snarled pressing a button near the tank. Kurt yelped as sharp anamantium spikes began to appear on each side of his cage. "Teleport."  
"vas?" he sniffed.  
"don't act dumb weapon thirteen, now teleport out or die." The spikes got closer...  
"I can't! it hurts!" "Do it."  
A woman ran over, the fear in her eyes nothing compared to Kurt's.  
"Are you insane! Stryker he's eight! A child!"  
"Shut up Mrs. Kelli." He cocked a gun to her head. "Get out."  
She backed and did as told, gambling a pitiful glance at the doomed boy.  
Kurt felt the sharp metal penetrate parts of his skin, blood running down random places on his body.  
"Teleport out."  
"I-I'm t-trying.." more pain.  
*end flashback*

"calm down elf." The wolverine whispered. He stopped and closed his eyes, not realizing that the loud cries and whimpers were his own. He stopped pulling away, the memory fading before it could end. His body was getting colder, and sleep was the only thing that could relieve him.

**If you liked it and want me to do more then please review! It gets alot better!**


	2. WaKiNg Up

Kurt slowly felt reality return to him. That god awful color white flooded his vision, he couldn't stand it. The mutant closed his eyes in attempt to block it out, that didn't work. To make it worse a loud constant beeping blared in his left ear, sending his head throbbing.  
"You awake elf?" Logans voice broke the dreamy state he'd been in. The pain of his wounds slamming into his body full force. He groaned and attempted to sit up. Another wave of pain ripped through him as he felt warm leather hold him in place.  
"I'll take that as a yes." The voice gruffed. Kurt stayed silent, but his fear was obvious to logan. Who in turn had been waiting there quite a while. And had a long list of questions to ask.  
"How old were you?"  
"vas?" The teen monotoned. He needed some anistetic, or a seditive...  
"How old were you when weapon X got you?" The man's voice sounded concerned.  
Why did he care?  
"That's none of your buisness." Kurt snarled, sending more pain coursing through him as he struggled against the restraints. He was to tired to teleport, and by the way wolverine acted he wasn't supposed to be leaving anytime soon. Logan stood up and crossed the short distance between the chair and his bed. Nightcrawler felt him grip his wrist and turn it over.  
"If what they did to you is so bad, that your a threat to yourself..."  
He pushed the fur back to reveal crisscrossed scars all over his fore-arm. "Then it IS my buisness."  
Kurt glared at the man, hate filling his eyes. "Now, how old were you?"  
"Six!" The blue teen spat, venom covering the fear in his voice. Logan's face softened.  
"so... eight years then..." The wolf trailed. Kurt growled at the pain, he wanted to leave. This was humiliating, getting beaten within an inch of his life, having his secrets sucked out of him, AND being held down into a medical bed by restraints. All in front of the guy who bested him in a fight kurt started.  
"calm down elf." logan put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt tried to pull away and yelped as the leather collided with an open wound.  
"What did they do to you?" He gestured to his body and touched the boy's neck.

*Flashback*  
"Nien! ack!" (no!) Kurt screamed as they held him down. One injected something into is arm, something that caught his entire bod on fire. "Bitte! Viess!" (please, don't)  
"Get this thing labeled immeidiatly." That same man pointed. Kurt whimpered.  
"Vas taten Sie meine Eltern! an?" (what did you do to my parents?) He screamed inbetween chilidish sobs. "Whats our backround?" The man ignored his pleas. Even giving an annoyed glance when he screamed louder.  
"Subject, Kurt Wagner labeled weapon 13. Origin, Germany. Age six, date of birth, unknown, foster parents, dead. Biological parents, unknown..."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes, his powers include teleporting, sticking to walls, with his fur, he can blend in to shadows, and..." The woman ran her fingers through the pile of paper that they had filled out on their new subject. "and?" The man was growing impatient. "Oh here, our x-rays conclude that his spine and some of his bones are extremley flexible."  
"Sie k-t teten sie! Sie-Sie t teten sie! Mamma . Vati . arrrggg!" (you k-kiled them! You-you killed them! mommy... daddy... arrrrgg!) He screamed as they slowly burned his new name... X-13 tattoo into the his shoulder. SOmething was put around his neck, the spikes on the inside scratching away as the gaurds pulled him to different locations.  
"Mutti..." (mom)  
"shut up animal."  
Kurt kept crying. "Sie t teten sie!" (You killed them!)  
"Yes, weapon thirteen, yes I did. And unless you behave. I'll kill you as well." The man's hand stroked the burning scar. Not giving a care in the world to kurts sobbing.

*end flashback*

"Sie Toteten sie.." Kurt whispered jerking everytime logans hand made contact with his neck.  
"What?"  
"Get avay from me!" he jerked again but gasped as the leather was tightened.

"I said calm down." Kurt did as told and winced as the restraints were unfastened. He ripped the needles from his arms spraying blood all over the perfect white lab. Logan chuckled at his many attempts to stand, and gave a look of satisfaction when he succeded. Despite his body's protests the boy limped over to the exit, he needed to get out of the white room. It was bringing back memories "Where ya going elf?" Wolverine walked over to kurt, who was hunched over and leaning on the doorway. Holding onto the frame like a lifeline, his fingers went white from pressure beneath the fur. An angry growl retorted the man's question.  
"touchy.." he muttered, pulling the mutant back to his feet.  
"let... go..." nightcrawler slurred, not strong enough to keep his eyes open. He'd lost a lot of blood, and ripping the cord out might not have been very smart...  
"I said let go!" he snarled, a distant memory reawakening his senses. "Jeez" Logan muttered. In attempt to not upset him further the man did as told and watched Kurt limp down the hallway. The blue mutant fell a couple of times, and it was all Logan could do to keep from laughing... or helping. Stalking about fifty yards behind him, the two slowly made their way to the entrance of the attic. Wolverine sighed, the proff had asked Kurt if he wanted a dorm room, but the boy just hated people. Instead, they put some furniture in the empty attic and allowed him to make it home. Kurt pounded against the door, it was locked... of course it was locked. Why would a teleporter ever unlock his door when he'd could just picture the inside and be there? Kitty could phase through it...  
The boy turned. "Since you've made a habit of primarily stalking me, could you make yourself useful?" He pointed to the lock.  
Logan growled, and saw the kid tense up immeidiatly. Nightcrawler was putting on a tough guy act, but on the inside his fear was burning like a five year old.  
"You know where I come from, people say please." "...Fine, Could you please make yourself useful?" Kurt monotoned, his body threatening to give out again. As Logan walked over to the ladder kurt began shivering. It got cold out of nowhere...  
"There." Wolverine sheathed his claws, "Door's open."  
NIghtcrawler grimiced and did his best to crawl up the ladder. After another good five minutes he had collapsed into his warm unmade bed. The pillows and comfortable mattress something he still couldn't get used to. "Holy ... Elf why is it do damn cold!" Logan nearly yelped. This place was an icebox.  
"Ich Viess nicht..." Kurt slurred.  
"English." The man ordered. "I... don't... know..." He trailed, falling back into a doze.  
The man rolled his eyes and looked around. The room had no light source aside from a very small window in the cieling. Paper was tacked up everywhere, each one having a drawing of something in the institute. Rogue, Jean, Logan quirked an eyebrow when he found one of himself, it was almost perfect. He almost swore it was a miror.  
"Your not that bad an artist are ya?" The wolverine turned to see Kurt's chest rising and falling slowly, a more relaxed expression relieving his face. He laughed and looked at more drawings. There was a lot of Kitty. Her dancing, fighting, doing her hair, just sitting down..  
"Looks like someone has the hots fer half pint." Logan mocked quietly before deciding it was time to leave. With a smirk he left the door open and stalked towards the danger room.

Despite everyones sorry attempts to keep her oblivious to the situation, she found out. She knew what logan did and he wasn't going to get away with it. She hated the man of course, he was annoying, mean, and always called her stupid names like half pint and runt. Didn't he know that with one thought his balls could be phased into the floor? That she could bury him so far down he'd never see the light of day again!  
"LOGAN!"  
"crap.." The man actually flinched as she found him in the hall. Never make a shadowcat angry. Ever.  
"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" She screamed!  
"Kitty calm down."  
"NO! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!"  
"Almost."  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
"Listen runt, he attacked me. Got it!"  
"Ugh! where the hell is he Logan!"  
"He's up in his room."  
"Thank you." Kitty took two steps before turning again.  
"Logan if you EVER hurt him again. I will personally phase your lower half into the danger room floor. got it!" She yelled gaining scotts attention.  
"Wow."  
"I need a beer." Logan grumbled before shrugging the boy scout off.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" She placed a hand on his head.  
"Ja.." He yawned, opening his eyes to meet hers.

"are you okay?" Kitty sat beside him, stroking the soft blue velvet that covered his body.  
"Zat depends... physically or emotionally?"  
"Both." The girl sighed.  
"I feel like crap..." "yeah wel so will logan when I'm done with him."

Kill her.  
"vas?" he held his head.  
Kill her now!  
"NIEN! Ich lieb sie!" (no I love her)  
"Kurt, what's going on?" kitty held his shoulders.  
"D-dis voice inside my head... it..it arrgh."  
Kill her... obey your orders weapon 13.  
"NIEN! I'm not a... kitty get out! Get out before I.."  
"No. I'm not going anywhere. concentrate, whose voice is it?"  
"his... dark man... in the lab... he beat me... he... Stryker. Yesss It's stryker. He made me attack wolverine.." The boy moaned, as the voice began to fade away.  
"Don't tell the professer. He vill throw me out on the streets.." Kurt whimpered. he only did this around kitty, he trusted her, loved her.  
"I won't. Just, calm down, you're fine."  
"Are you sure? I'm feeling a bit blue.."  
"That was corny Kurt."  
"ja.. I know." He laughed, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, something kitty only did when she was with him. The rest of the time it was a straight face, and no show of emotion. That's what they taught her.  
"Keety..." He whispered.  
"Ja?" she mocked, placing her face near his, lips almost touching. She could feel his breath, exhaling her own into his. She drew in closer, closing her eyes...  
"keety.. vhat are you doing?" Kurt laughed, as she opened her eyes. A deep blush tinted her cheeks.  
"way ta go pryde." kitty thought to her self.  
"I...er um was j-just m-." He cut her off with his own lips, wrapping his tail around her waist to pull her even closer. 


End file.
